Living with the Dark Side
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Bartys walking down the corridor and meets up with Luna...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter- first chapter hope you like it, uploading on Saturday. **

Barty was walking down the halls of hogwarts, but in his true tennant form, when he stumbled across a girl from Ravencaw house. He had not seen this girl before and Immediatley said "who are you?" Quite rudely.

She looked at him with her big round eyes inoreing his question she said "Do you have a pet Nargail" pulling of her wired shiney glasses holding a magazine called the Quillber .

"A Nargle? What in Merlin's name is a Nargle?" He said staring at the clearly insane girl. "Answer my question, who are you?"

"OH!" She said turning round to face him "Im Luna, who are you" she said "well, you cant be a Ravenclaw because they have nice manners" She said to herself looking back through the window faceing a snowy day.

"I'll have you know that my manners are impeccable!" He said sounded insulted by her previous comment, "My name is Barty. Barty Crouch Jr." He then sat beside her and asked, "what is your fascination with snow?" He went from watching her to watching the snow.

"Snow?! What snow? Oh.. you mean the flabberwalkers..." She said looking at him calm "OH Yes sorry about the mean comment i had said about you, I dont really talk to people that much so i keep comments to myself" Luna said looking back to the snow.

"I see. If you don't mind me saying so, you really are what the rumours say. You seem a little... Out of it. It being sanity." He said as politely as he could. He smiled to let her know that he was trying to be nice. "If I'm honest, I'm not that social either. Outside of school my father won't let me see my friends and in school most of my friends are Slytherins and Gryffindors, and we don't share any lessons..." While confessing he continued to watch the 'flabberwalkers' fall from the sky.

"Loonly, thats what people call be behinde my back, I dont care though I like me for who i am, I'm the same i live in the medows with nobody around... Anyway i need to go catch some Flabberwalkers before they all go, my dad would like to write an patch about them in this months Quilliber" She said smileing picking out a glass jar.

"The Quibbler. Your Dad writes for the Quibbler. That's great. My Dad has a boring Job in the Ministry of Magic. It's why I never get to spend time with him, and if I do, he always tells me that I can do better at everthing." Barty frowned. "Sometimes, I wish that I could be better at things, like Quiddicth. Could I come with you? To catch some Flabberwalers?" He asked, well murmured, quietly.

She looked akwekandly at him nobody, NOBODY had asked to DO stuff with her " erm.. Ok, if you really want to, you dont have to" She said looking at him "You look like you would be a good seeker" She muttered the last bit just so you could catch only little words.

"Me? A Seeker? I have got no chance against Cho! And if I did make the team, I would lose shamefully against Potter, Diggory and Malfoy." He let out a deep breath. "I have nothing better to do, so yeah, that way I can learn more stuff and live up to the Ravenclaw name." He stood up and straightened out his tank-top jumper and his tie.

She laughed "Malfoy?! Even I could beat him" She looked to the floor, she handed him a glass jar "Well we best get going the Flabberwalkers have nearly gone back to there home, PigFarts" She started walking down the stairs.

Barty was in utter disbelief. Pigfarts was just a myth. He complied and took the jar from Luna's hand. "Do you play Quiddicth?" He asked following her down the stairs.

They continued their conversation until hey had reached the bottom and were out in the courtyard catching Flabberwalkers.

Barty and Luna stayed good friends until Barty's final year at Hogwarts. He had become friends with more Slytherins and they had corrupted him to the darkside. Not only was it peer pressure that led him there, it was to disobey his father.


	2. Chapter 2-Growing up

**Sorry I updated this a bit late. Hope you like it.**

**_Luna`s dad had died and she was now living in his home. She carried on writing for the Qlibber. On the other hand Barty`s been thrown into Azkaban..._**

Luna looked through the window of her bedroom, she could see the lovely meadows that pressed across the house. She slipped of the window ledge and strolled over to her small table including a jar full of Nargails, her super glasses and a picture turned on its side. She picked it up and looked at it, the corners had been torn of a bit and the picture was a little dusty. She blew away the dust to see Barty and Luna standing in the snow at Hogwarts grounds, holding glass jars filled with Flabberwalkers, She looked closer and remembered that was the first time they had met.

Meanwhile, in Azkaban...

Barty was sat in his cell. He had gone completely mad. He tended to draw pictures on his wall in his sleep. He never remembered drawing them. There were several picture of his Slytherin friends, the occasional pictures of Quidditch matches and tiny drawings of him and Luna. Luna. Luna was his best friend. She was always there for him. She made him feel better. She was like him. Lonely.

"I'm so stupid!" He said to himself."I chose the wrong people!" He stared at his dark mark. It was quite faint but still visible. "If Luna saw this, I doubt she would ever talk to me again, oh wait she won't because I left her." He stamped his feet on the floor and jumped on his, so called, bed. He threw his head in his hands and began to cry.

Luna walked down the long path of Azkaban, past all the cells, her Grandad was at the bottom on the walked slowly looking into each cell, so far she had seen Bellatrix and some others. She wasnt affected by the Dementors because she had a flabber Bubble around her carried on walking slowly still looking into each cell but not opening the doors.

"Luna?" Barty called out as she walked past his cell.

She turned round and looked, I must been dreaming she toughed as she turned back round and carried on walking to her grandads cell, Her long blonde curly hair bouncing behind her back. tied up in a neat Ravenclaw blue ribbon.

"No. Luna, wait." Barty shouted as he stuck is arms through the bars on the cell. He waved for several seconds, pulled his arm back in his cell. He gave up, he wasn't going to try anymore. "I'm sorry, Luna." He said gloomily as he walked back to his previous seat. He threw his head back in his hands and tried to remember all of the good times he had spent with Luna. Hoping that she would remember them too.

Something fell out of her back and landed near his cell bars, it was a pictre of him and luna on the school grounds holding glass jars filled with Flabberwalkers. She didn't notice it fell. She reached her grandads cage and had and started a chat with him.

Barty had very discrete hearing. He heard the exact moment that the picture hit the floor. He immediately looked up and practically flew across the room to pick it up. He held it in his hands and stared at it. A few tears fell on to it. He tied to wip them away but struggled due to the shaking of his hands. He sat directly in front of the bars and waited for her to walk back past him again. He knew it would be a while, but he didn't mind. During his 6th year at Hogwarts he became quite fond of Luna. He would always wait for her.

"I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW,OK? GRANDAD I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE NOMBOBS FLOATING AROUND US I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT 6 IN THE MORING" She shouted at her grandad as she jogged across the doors flapping her arms around her head trying to get the Nombobs away from her.

"LUNA!" Barty shouted. "LUNA! PLEASE COME BACK LUNA! I MISS YOU!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, she looked akwakendly round her. "Hello?" She said. still looking around her.

"Luna!" Barty shouted once more. "Luna, it's me, Barty." He made sure she knew it was him. Due to living in Azkaban for the past 2 years, his hair was scruffy and he had stubble all over his jawline. He was ashamed of what he had become.

"No, your lieing you trying to get me to talk to you, now goodbye" She said a bit of worry in her tone. She walked out and grabbed her broom. And flew away.

"Luna..." He cried.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr?" A large, bulky man asked the emotional wreck that was sat on the floor, clenching a tear stained photograph.

"Yeah? That's me." He responded with a grunt.

"You will be facing a trial tomorrow morning at 9:30. This could result in your freedom." The man walked off leaving Barty lost for words.

"Fr-freedom?" He said to himself. Freedom meant that he could clear himself up, prove to Luna that he was different now, he was back. He was Luna's Barty, not Voldemorts.


	3. Chapter 3- Erm Hey

**Sorry guys that its a short chapter. Im currently un-packing my stuff because I have just moved. Hope you like it! **

The next morning -

Luna was sat in the top seats not near the front , she had been invited only because she had been writeing the Qulibber and she needed something to write about.

Barty slowly walked through to the trial room. He felt so small, like he was 4 years old. He felt so paranoid. Scared that he would be refused. But he had learnt the error of his ways, but they might not see that. He looked up from his feet to see who would be leading the trial. His father. Could it get any worse?

"Bartemius Crouch Jr, once a Death Eater, now claiming to be rehabilitated." A member of the court said boldly.

Barty looked to where the voice was coming from, the man was sat next to a blonde haired woman holding a long piece of parchment and a quill. It can't be Luna. He thought to himself, you are just thinking about her too much, therefore you are seeing her everywhere! You're a bloody idiot Barty! Great now I'm talking to myself, best turn around now and make my way back to the mad house.

Luna looked up, it was Barty?! No it cant be. she thought to herself. she looked at him as he sat himself down, A death eater?! She thought again.

The trial went surprisingly well. Barty was a free man. Well for now. He had to live with his father for 6 weeks until he was finally used to the wizading world once more. During his 6 weeks with his father he attended the ministry and managed to get himself a part-time job. After 4 weeks he decided to send Luna a letter, but by an anonymous writer, with the hope that she would return a letter.

Due to his 2 year trip to Azkaban, he had lost all of friends, including Luna, apart from Professor Lupin. He stayed in touch for some bizarre reason. He knew what it was like to be an outcast.

Luna didn't know who wrote to her because she only had few friends, she sent a letter back because Ravenclaws always are polite.

When Barty received a letter back from Luna, he practically screamed. He wrote back to her asking to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss a new breed of Verdofius for his own magazine: the Creatures Weekly.

She had replied back saying -Sure - even though he might of been someone dark. Anyway how did it know my address?! she also though as she entered the Leaky Con and sat near the back, she ordered a butterbeer as she waited holding a qull and a notebook.


	4. Chapter 4 We meet again

**MHAHAHA! Left you hanging? Well I have put it up on Friday because im off to Butlins for the weekend with no laptop! D: Anyway heres the chapter you have been waiting for! *Throws chapter at your laptop faces* Mwhahahha Well Here you go!**

Barty walked in wearing a long cloak with a hood. He had the hood up so people didn't recognise him. He saw Luna sat in the far corner of the pub with a butterbeer. He would have ordered on for himself but he wasn't too keen on it. He took in a deep breath and slowly paced across to her.

He held out his hand for her to shake once he got there. "Hi" his voice squeaked a little bit due to the nerves

"Hello" She said with a smile, shaking his hand, " I have ordered you a butterbeer by the way" She also said with a smile.

"Oh, erm... Thanks" he responded politley. "So, I have found some... Erm... Research on a new breed of... Er... Verdofius... Do you know much about them?" He swallowed loudly. It was difficult to keep up his disguised but he had to if he wanted Luna to stay and talk.

"Oh, yes i know loads about them, are you ok... you sound startled and you haven't taken of your hood? Is it the Nombobs?" She said looking at him, she took a sip from her butterbeer and placed in neatly on the coaster.

"I'm having a bad hair day..." He lied. "So, yes, Verdoofius's or is it Verdoofi-i or just Verdoofi? That's been on my mind for weeks." He chuckled, trying to get back quick friendship going.

"Oh i cant be as bad as mine... take it down. Also you sound similar" Ignoring his qestion (Like she did when they first met)

"No, I don't want to. It'll embarrass me." He said leaning back. "I sound familiar?" He said, trying to alter his voice once more.

"Yes you do... You sound like one of my old friends from my old school" She said looking at him closer with her big round eyes.

He lowered his head so it became a little bit more difficult to see his face. "I didn't go to Hogwarts..."

"Really! I never said I went to Hogwarts..." She looked at him confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opps sorry I updated the wrong chapter yestaday ahhh! hopefully you didnt read it! well heres the next chapter. im going to start updating on Wednesdays as well as Saturdays! **

"Erm... Er...mmm...but... I... I just..." He struggled to find the right words. "Don't freak out, okay?" He raised both hands to his hood and took it down. He closed his eyes and anticipated Luna's reaction

:"What am i meant to freak out about?" She said looking at him still confused.

Barty was shocked. She didn't recognize him. "Well... You're right, I am familiar, I do remind you of somebody. The reason that I knew you went to Hogwarts is because I went there too. You were. My best friend during my 6th year. I'm Barty. Barty Crouch Jr." He babbled at 70 miles per hour.

Really!, Barty... its been a while!" She said looking happy at him. "Bit shocked that your with me and not your slyrinth buddies"

"You're not... You're not mad that I didn't tell you who I was." He took in another large gulp. "What slytherin buddies? They all ditched me when I got sent to Azkaban." He frowned.

"oh" She said "Well im sorry to hear that, im not mad about you not telling me who you were by the way" She said looking shy now that he had said that.

"Oh, right... How are you?" He said trying to make the conversation flow better.

"erm... Fine thanks,you?" She said takeing another sip from her butterbeer.

"Brilliant, in fact, thanks." He said smiling awkwardly. He began tapping his feet on the floor.

"I saw thoses pictures" She wisperd shyly "And im sorry for not coming when you shouted me" She said with a sparkle in her eye.

Barty was stuck for words again. "No, I'm sorry." He began. "I'm sorry that I left you. I left you for people who turned me into a monster. I became friends with them and got locked up in Azkaban. And I understand why you didn't come back. Azkaban is a terrible place, I don't blame you for leaving."


End file.
